kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 86
"Of all the stupid things in the stupid world of stupid people acting stupid, you boys are the stupidliest! It's like you're trying to win a stupid contest but you're too stupid to take a stupidity test!" -Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86, (Fanny Fulbright), is the Head of Decomissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is of Irish ethnicity and is a noted Misandrist, considering boys universally inferior and frequently allowing her sexist feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1 but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. Background and Personal Life Numbuh 86's father is none other than the evil Mr. Boss, who claims that his own children are an exception to his hatred of kids. She has two younger brothers, Shaunie Fulbright and Numbuh 85. In Operation: E.N.D., it is stated that Numbuh 86 was in the same Kindergarten class as Numbuh 1. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., it is revealed that she was in the Health Unit of the Kids Next Door before becoming Head of Decommissioning. During this time period, she may have not hated boys. Personality Numbah 86 speaks with a thick irish accent and has a loud voice, especially when yelling, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys, most notably shown during her first appearance, Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., where she essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she ends up falling for Numbuh 19th Century, who is inadvertently sexist towards girls himself, and is found kissing him when they are rescued from their cell. In Operation: E.N.D., she tells Numbuh 4 that she always thought he was cute as she was about to decommission him . In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and has she has a bedroom full of them. She doesn't want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone. Appearance Fanny is almost always seen wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange circles (which are part of her Uniform as a KND operative and are taken off when she is inactive), an orange skirt and brown boots. She carries a holster which contains her 2x4 Technology devices, called M.U.S.K.E.T.. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. she is seen with a yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown and a pair of purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. As a child in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a nurse's hat, carried a first aid kit on her hip, and had red cross stickers on her shoulders instead of orange circles. Her hair was worn in ponytails with green hairbands. Family *Mr. Boss *Mrs. Fulbright *Shaunie Fulbright *Numbuh 85 Trivia *Her codename is an obvious reference to the phrase "eighty sixed", meaning fired, cancelled or otherwise gotten rid of. *The two small orange stickers on Numbuh 86's shoulders were added to her outfit when she became the Head of Decommissioning. *In a comic published by DC comics, Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T., Numbuh 86 was accidentally and temporarily decommissioned for a short period of time while testing the decommissioning chamber, which would be used the following day on her most trusted lieutenant, who had turned 13. During this time, she became obsessed with boys and began chasing down and uncontrollably kissing every boy she saw until she was hit in the head by Numbuh 4 and regained her memory. References 86 86